


六号歌房的礼物

by afterbipleaseleavemessage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbipleaseleavemessage/pseuds/afterbipleaseleavemessage
Summary: 李敏亨 X 李东赫NC-17没头没脑乱写的随笔一则，随便看看文中对话格式很随意希望不会影响到阅读
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	六号歌房的礼物

markchan

李东赫借他们的地盘做生意，准确的说是借徐英浩的地盘，跟李敏亨没有关系。徐英浩跟他说过，不要去管六号歌房的主人，有人来问就让他敲门，门锁着就找开间房唱歌等着，不要乱闯。

徐英浩的KTV开在街口，白天会有逃课的学生，晚上会有喝得微醺的上班族，都是外边来的，不会往里走的人。KTV后面有很多开得不像样的理发店，都是借着店面做桃色生意的，李敏亨为了理发误入过，剪出个缺口刘海，被徐英浩笑话半个月。

前段时间债追得太多，徐英浩要给自己放假，李敏亨被抓来看店。徐英浩嫌李马克长得乖没有威慑力，从来不带他出门追债，李敏亨也不主动跟着去，亲戚关系上徐英浩虽然是他小舅舅，但债毕竟是徐家放，他一个姓李的小辈也没道理出场。他虽然小时候练过把式，但并不是往那方向培养的，不过是跟徐英浩关系好，偶尔也会帮忙他店里的事。

店里不缺服务生，李敏亨只是作为本家的人待在店里做监督，不需要起早贪黑，每日到场即可。六号歌房的主人来得早走得晚，待在房里也不怎么出来，但李敏亨没想到他很快就跟李东赫打上照面，还渐渐熟络了。

第一次是李东赫破天荒到前台来，叫醒在暖气下盖着薄毯子昏昏欲睡的李敏亨。冬天KTV里暖气很足，李东赫只穿了一件高领条纹打底衫，整个人薄得像片纸，脸烤得红扑扑的，像一块要融化的巧克力。巧克力的嘴角破了个口子，他问李敏亨有没有创可贴，李敏亨摇摇头，跟他说，嘴角也不好贴吧？李东赫摇摇头，说，是给顾客提个醒，在他嘴好之前不要提一些无礼的要求。

六号歌房空闲的时间李敏亨会去李东赫那里坐坐。六号房摆设跟别的房间无异，天花板上挂着灯球，转起来往墙上投五颜六色的流动的光点。李东赫跟李敏亨说，客人们都叫他楷灿，但李敏亨不是他的客人，于是李敏亨叫他东赫。李敏亨早先报上大名，绞尽了脑汁，对李东赫说，你可以叫我马克。李东赫歪着头念着马克马克，笑着问李敏亨，你是外国人吗？不要立刻胡诌一个名字。李敏亨答，我小时候在加拿大生活。那我还是要叫敏亨，敏亨哥，李东赫说。

李东赫说他的房间是烦恼商谈所。六号歌房的生意很好，李东赫总是很忙碌。李敏亨不厌其烦地告诉来找六号歌房主人的客人，你们要敲门，如果门没锁，就可以直接进去，门锁了，就在外面等一等……不如先开间房唱歌怎么样？李东赫的客人，男人女人都有，有温柔的像是从来不会到这条街来的大姐姐，也有从谈吐中看得出性格有些难搞的男性。李东赫房间里的点唱机永远不会播放待机时的拒绝黄赌毒歌曲，李敏亨偶尔会去六号歌房里点首歌唱，李东赫坐在沙发上托着下巴听他唱歌，在间奏的时候点评，敏亨还蛮会唱的嘛。

你给你的客人们唱歌吗？李敏亨问李东赫。李东赫拿起沙发上另一只话筒，说，会唱啊，当然也会有一些别的服务，如果他们需要的话。他狡黠地眨眨眼，要给李敏亨唱歌，李敏亨也不知道为何突然就有些不好意思，正巧有人不合时宜地推门进来了，李敏亨就赶紧从六号歌房出来。李东赫的客人听他唱歌是要付钱的，李敏亨不好意思听歌不付钱，但又不想付了钱变成李东赫的顾客。

李敏亨在六号歌房里时，李东赫从来不会锁门。李敏亨曾经撞到喝得微醺的男顾客，歪歪扭扭地栽在李东赫的沙发上，李敏亨用眼神问李东赫，李东赫像是习以为常，说他可以处理，让李敏亨放。

帮我带上门，谢谢哥。李东赫笑着说。李敏亨走出去，门刚带上就从里面落了锁。门缝里飘出点唱机的原唱歌声，还有一点点衣物的摩擦声，陌生的咳嗽声，和李东赫微妙的低喃。李敏亨的好听力成了件坏事。

有天下很大的雪，李敏亨知道六号歌房没准时营业，他担心李东赫病了，也没有李东赫的联系方式，这时候倒是想起徐英浩告诫他不要管六号歌房的主人。李东赫裹着他厚厚的黑色羽绒衣风风火火闯进来，身上落的雪和帽子上的白色绒毛融为一体，衬得他头发更黑了。李东赫的脸被冻得很红，跟他被暖气烤红的样子又不太一样。他的脸怎么这么容易红，李敏亨想。李东赫像小狗一样迅速抖了抖身上的雪，挤进了位置不大的前台，猫着腰就往李敏亨放腿的地方钻，他把缩成一团藏进李敏亨两条腿之间，从李敏亨膝盖间冒出头来，小声说，哥帮我挡一挡，有人找我麻烦。李东赫手臂穿过李敏亨膝盖窝，又在脸前双手合十，李敏亨的腿被这么一扣，膝盖都要压上李东赫的脸。李东赫说，敏亨哥，拜托你。李敏亨才发现李东赫脸上有伤，眼睛下面青了一块，一看就是被人揍了。

李敏亨弯下腰去把李东赫羽绒服的帽子重新扣到他头上，说，那你把头低下，别把白色的毛露出来了。李东赫乖巧地应声，马上把头低了下去，帽子太大了，毛茸茸的帽檐甚至蹭过了李敏亨裆部的布料，李敏亨想要往后再留些空间，可椅背已经抵在墙上了。

来了三五个人，气势汹汹的。李敏亨认识为首的那人，欠了徐家的债，满城做孙子躲追债的徐英浩，遇到一个手无缚鸡之力的李东赫就不要脸欺负上了？那几个地痞流氓，长得歪瓜裂枣，脸上不知道从哪学来的凶恶表情，显得很滑稽，刚进店里来就要闯六号歌房找人，被李敏亨喊住，又转过头来恶狠狠问李敏亨要人。李敏亨冷着脸不接他的话，沉默了几秒，瞪着为首的人说，徐家的债还清了吗？那人脸色一变，但李敏亨没追过债，是生脸，他还强装镇定问李敏亨是哪根葱。李敏亨抬了抬眉毛，反而笑了，你搞不清这是谁家地盘还乱闯？出门看看招牌，我不想在这里替徐英浩要债。

李东赫在下面扯李敏亨裤脚，李敏亨视线往下瞟，李东赫用嘴型说，别为了我跟人打架。李敏亨估计架可能是打不成，他看到那个混子的腿都已经发抖了，也是没骨气的，就算他们仗着人多要干，李敏亨也不觉得自己打不过。李敏亨不着痕迹地伸手把李东赫的头往下按，手扣在李东赫后脑勺的位置，示意他别乱动，蹭得他腿有点痒。

轰走了一群废物，李敏亨把李东赫捞起来，李东赫艰难地从窄小的空间里爬起来，顺势抱了一下李敏亨做支撑，他乖巧道谢。李敏亨问他，你被那些人揍了？李东赫说，啊不是，我被他们追，摔了一跤。然后他把裤子捞起来给李敏亨看，两个膝盖上各紫了一块，小腿上也有些乌乌的痕迹。李敏亨把他的运动裤卷高了一点，指着他大腿内侧的红痕问，那你这也是摔的？李东赫摇摇头，服务业嘛，总会有点痕迹的。

李东赫看李敏亨眼神飘忽，他捂住自己的后面说，你别想多了，我不卖屁股的。李敏亨睁大眼睛，两只大眼睛里充满了无辜，好像他刚才并没有想到那样的服务。

李东赫说找他麻烦的人是他一个女顾客的前男友，那个大姐姐人很好，喜欢来听他唱歌，聊一聊自己的烦恼，前不久决定要跟那个混蛋分手走向新人生，结果呢那个混蛋以为李东赫是他情敌，带着人在李东赫上班的必经之路堵他。真是不要脸呢。还好那个姐姐没太被纠缠。李东赫感叹道。

六号歌房挂着休息的牌子，但房间里的灯球在转，李东赫坐在沙发上，李敏亨先站着给李东赫的脸上药，灯球五颜六色的光斑投在李东赫脸上，等李敏亨蹲下给李东赫的腿上药，同一块光斑又滑到李敏亨的脸上。李东赫说，敏亨哥，你人真好，明明我自己上药就可以。李敏亨抬头看了他一眼，把注意力又集中到乌青的腿上，问，我舅舅管事的时候你也常遇到这种事吗？受伤之类的。李东赫说，你说的是英浩哥？英浩哥居然是敏亨哥的舅舅，好好笑。李敏亨没笑，拿着酒精棉球的手抖了抖，李东赫喊他，敏亨哥，你弄痛我了。李敏亨有些心不在焉，说，对不起。

英浩哥从来不管我，可能是来这里的人迫于他的淫威，也不敢找我事情吧。李东赫老实地回答了。李敏亨舔了舔嘴唇，没有说话，只是一个劲往李东赫的同一处伤口糊药。李东赫问，哥你在想什么？你生气了吗？听了李东赫的话，李敏亨又有点在意徐英浩不乐意让他在债务一类的事情上帮忙，开了口又觉得在李东赫面前叫徐英浩舅舅很奇怪，说，英浩哥跑业务也从来不带我的。李东赫知道他指的是什么。他说，因为敏亨长得很像成绩很好的学生，就算染了头也还是很像优等生。李敏亨去摸李东赫的黑发，那你为什么不染头，看起来年纪太小了。

顾客喜欢呗。李东赫说。李敏亨给他擦完了药，李东赫仰头看着他，说，这样跟敏亨哥聊天，敏亨哥也像我的客人一样。李东赫话音未落，李敏亨很快说了句，我不想做你的客户。李东赫撇嘴，哥好凶。李敏亨挠挠头发，给他道歉，对不起，是我反应太大了。李东赫又说，敏亨哥觉得东赫的工作不好么？李东赫看到李敏亨摇头了，可他还是要继续说，人们到我这里纾解痛苦，我跟他们聊天、唱歌，或是用别的什么手段……反正让他们放松了，给他们快乐了……这样不好吗？

李敏亨局促地站着，手找不到口袋可以插，无助地贴着他的裤缝，房间里的暖气更足一点，他的外套放在了外面。李东赫仰着头，光斑又滚过他亮晶晶的双眼，要把李敏亨灼伤。他刚刚只是在说着，不像是什么解释，也不像要取得李敏亨的认可，他只是看着李敏亨，就那样说着自己……

不是这样的。李敏亨心焦，摸了摸自己的鬓发，好像能让自己放松些，但其实并没有。有暖气的房里很干燥，李敏亨的嘴唇已经起皮了，李东赫的嘴唇倒是润的，还泛着点光泽。李敏亨也用口水润了润自己的嘴唇，他有想说的，不知道时机对不对，听起来似乎很无厘头的，但其实该在这个时候说出口。

我在追你，东赫，我想追你。李敏亨说了，是这样的。他去看李东赫的反应，像是愣住了，又有一分了然。李敏亨说，太突然了，对不起，东赫。李东赫咧开嘴笑起来，没关系，哥为什么要道歉？原来哥不想做客人是这个意思。

李东赫坦然地接受了，李敏亨在那一刻彻底放松下来。李敏亨坐在沙发的扶手上，李东赫又接着说了一句，我知道为什么之前要让我叫哥马克了，李东赫自顾自笑起来，李东赫的笑声是咯咯咯，李敏亨不由自主地被吸引，注视着他的笑脸。李东赫说，因为东赫的名字在敏亨看来是特别的，敏亨也想给东赫一个特别的名字。李东赫抬头跟李敏亨对视，哥，你好sweet哦。

李敏亨脸红了，他觉得气氛有点尴尬，其实李东赫不觉得。李敏亨有一点结巴，说，那、那、那我们可以接吻吗？李东赫欣然同意。两片唇刚挨到一起，李东赫又想起什么，对李敏亨说，敏亨哥想做别的也可以，我今天不上班。李敏亨含住他柔软的唇瓣，含含糊糊说，嗯，我今天也不上班。

李敏亨拽下李东赫裤子的时候，李东赫从桌子底下掏出来一瓶只剩小半的润滑剂。李敏亨拍他的屁股，说，你不是说……你不那什么。李东赫把润滑剂塞到李敏亨手里，自己趴到沙发上，说，我是不卖屁股啊，但用腿什么的也要用那个的呀。李东赫转头看拿着润滑剂愣神的李敏亨，问，哥是想试试用我的腿？

李东赫下半身已经光了，李敏亨的皮带还挂在腰上，金属扣一晃一晃，碰到李东赫的皮肤上，李东赫喊凉，李敏亨就也把裤子脱了。李东赫腿并在一起，肉的弧度形成一个凹陷，他拉过李敏亨，让李敏亨把东西放过来，腿微微夹紧，把李敏亨的东西半包起来，腿边溅了些润滑液。李东赫亲亲李敏亨，说，哥试试。

李敏亨第一次试这种，李东赫的轻车熟路也让他不好意思，他有点害羞地把手搭在李东赫的肩上，不敢直视李东赫的眼睛，在他的腿间抽插起来。算是李东赫的服务，李东赫向他索吻，他的大脑又因为腿交的快感而混乱着，很快就缴械了。李敏亨趴在李东赫肩上喘粗气，李东赫摸摸他的背，像是在安抚，又在他耳边说，接下来就不是东赫熟悉的领域了，敏亨哥带带我。

李敏亨把李东赫拉起来，下半身贴在一起，在干燥的房间里交换湿漉漉的吻。李敏亨给李东赫找了个不会蹭到伤口的姿势，又被李东赫说，反正一会儿哥动起来，难免会撞到的，不用太在意。李敏亨有些抱歉，但又觉得李东赫说的有道理，没有讲话。

李东赫屁股很紧，甬道也很紧，热乎乎地裹得李敏亨头脑发胀。他没来由地像李东赫道谢，李东赫说，哥哥又在乱谢什么，跟我做爱冲昏了你的头脑吗？李敏亨被他惹笑，发出哈哈的气音，然后立刻就在李东赫体内冲撞起来。李东赫说得没错，李敏亨撞得太用力了，他腿上的不碰就不疼的乌青被蹭得发痛，他紧紧抓着沙发稳着自己的上半身，努力把头抬起来好让脸不要直接撞到沙发背上。

李敏亨说，东赫，我抱你吧。李东赫被他顶得呜呜哭，正背着他把产生自主意识的眼泪珠子擦掉，又马上被他抱起来搂在怀里。李东赫的腿自然地交叉在李敏亨的背后，他揽着李敏亨的脖子，吻李敏亨的耳垂说，这样舒服了。

李敏亨掰开他的屁股瓣，毫不犹豫地又插了进去。李东赫被李敏亨插得上下直颠，但他很爽，在李敏亨耳边哼哼唧唧嗯嗯啊啊地抒发他的快感，他说敏亨哥用力过猛他要坏掉了要坏掉了。李敏亨认真的时候也不爱讲话，就听着李东赫讲骚话也不回答，坏掉倒是没有，直接操射是有的。

谢谢你东赫。李敏亨帮李东赫擦身上粘的很快就干了的那些液体。李东赫奇怪地问，哥怎么老是谢我。李敏亨把手插进李东赫黑色的发丝间，揉揉李东赫的脑袋，说，我也不知道，就是想谢谢。李东赫看着李敏亨的眼睛，说，做完爱说谢谢真的好奇怪。李敏亨说，那就说，喜欢你东赫。李东赫笑眯眯，敏亨哥，你真的很sweet。

灯球不停歇地转着，点唱机在单曲循环。李敏亨看着李东赫一会被照亮一会儿又陷入昏暗，李东赫眼里他也是这样的。李敏亨反应过来说，我只是说追你，我们是不是进度太快了？也不知道是暖气还是情欲，李东赫的脸又是红扑扑的，他撅起屁股往李敏亨怀里坐，像李敏亨之前那样，也很无厘头地说了一句，因为我还是不想叫马克嘛，这就当是敏亨哥给东赫特别的礼物吧。


End file.
